


Little notes

by ciaoyeol



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, a great amount of sticky notes, classmates to boyfriends, lame pick up lines, lapslock, shy xukun, yellow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaoyeol/pseuds/ciaoyeol
Summary: zhengting always get these little notes that makes him :)





	Little notes

**Author's Note:**

> purely self indulgent and we all need some fluff zhengkun and a shy one at that soooo,,, hope you all enjoy!

it’s yellow today zhengting says to himself as he sees the bright yellow sticky note on his book “hello sunshine,i hope you have a great day ahead and please drink lots of water today is very hot but not hot as you ;)-c” he reads as he smiles to himself and folds the note and puts into his notebook where the rest of the other notes are.

this has been going on for half of the semester there’s always sticky notes posted on his things with either a lame pick up line written or encouraging messages for him. at first it was a little odd but now it’s one of the things he looks forward to,because it always makes his day.

“charizards are red, squirtles are blue if you were a pokemon i’d choose you-c” zhengting let’s out a loud snort which gathered the attention of the people inside the library and made them look at him weirdly it’s written in a pokemon themed sticky note this time. he quietly laughs as he sits and starts doing the essay he’s supposed to write for his literature class.

“why are you laughing?” justin questions as he sits next to zhengting he sees the sticky note and immediately looks at him with a knowing smile.

“why are you looking at me like that?” “the note,is why you’re laughing i see that your secret admirer have given you one again”

zhengting scoffs and goes back to his paper “i have no such thing” he murmurs as he begins to write the second sentence of his thousand word essay. 

“you’ve been getting all these notes for months now” 

“you get sticky notes too” 

“that’s given because chengcheng knows i forget things easily”

“does it really require him to write i love u crackhead on every note though?

“yes it does now enough about my healthy loving relationship,when will your admirer finally reveal themself and ask you out?” 

upon hearing that zhengting stops writing and gets red all over the face and started sputtering “w—what the justin” 

“why? it’s obvious they like you i mean who even use a pokemon pick up line in this economy?” 

zhengting frowns and gives justin the look which translates to never disrespect my precious pokemons. 

justin raises his hands in surrender and sighs “i mean that’s cute and all but really they should just ask you out” purposely saying the last part loud which earned him a few looks. 

“keep your voice down just let’s not talk about this anymore” zhengting says as he bows a little at the people near them to apologize for the noise he eyes justin again for good measure.

it’s a blue sticky note this time “i hope you do well with your exams you’ve worked hard!”-c. he starts the exam with a smile and have probably aced it too,all thanks to c. 

“you looks so wonderful today as always i hope you have a great day <3 mwah :3” zhengting started to feel the burn on his cheeks and the pink tinge on his cheeks is more pink than the sticky note his so called secret admirer used,c is also getting bolder but not bold enough to finally reveal themself but still zhengting gets shy and happy about the attention he receives he hopes to meet them one day. 

 

it’s a purple post it note for today zhengting gets the note and reads it   
“you’ve been practicing hard for your recital lately i hope you get some rest excited to see you on stage-c” he smiles and feels a little less tired after reading the note.

applause. everyone in the auditorium js clapping for him he just finished doing his performance which he has been practicing for weeks, the adrenaline is on it’s peak and he can’t stop smiling and also hears chengcheng and justin’s distant shout of “that’s our best friend right there” .

backstage chengcheng and justin are waiting for him,once he sees them he goes straight for a hug. 

“amazing as always ting,so proud of you” chengcheng says as he rubs his back and pats his head perks of being almost 6 ft tall. 

“oh yeah ting someone is here for you” justin says and he gives him a knowing look and smile and his contorts in a confused one as justin pushes him towards someone.

he blinks,once, twice to see a bouquet of red roses in front of him and a familiar yellow sticky note “you were beautiful and amazing proud of you congrats -c” he perks up upon reading the note and looks at the person hiding behind the bouquet of roses.

he rubs his eyes for better measure because it couldn’t be, it’s impossible because this guy right in front of him is none other than cai xukun,one of his classmates the quiet guy who mostly keeps to himself and his friends. and he may or may not have a crush on him. 

xukun is nervous it shows on how he keeps biting his lower lip and zhengting wants him to stop because it’s doing things to his heart. 

justin heaves a deep sigh and decides to break the ice for them “kunkun here! got you roses,isn’t he sweet?” 

xukun seems to have calmed down now so he clears his throat before handing zhengting the roses with a quiet “this is for you” and he accepts it and hides because the red in his cheeks can beat the red of the roses that he just received.

“thank you for this the roses and coming here and for the uhh—mm notes” he flashes a small smile at xukun and smells the roses to keep himself from looking at xukun in the eyes.

“no worries, you’re welcome” xukun says followed by a nervous laugh and he starts rubbing the back of his neck before he opens his mouth again to speak “would you uhhh—- like to go have dinner with me tonight? i mean it’s cool if you have plans or like i jus—-“ 

zhengting chuckles at how xukun is definitely rambling because right now if he’s being honest there’s nothing he wants to do more than to have dinner with cai xukun his not so secret admirer anymore. “okay” 

xukun stops his rambling and smiles at him and there’s a slight blush on his cheeks “okay”.

 

Bonus 

“you really had some pretty lame pick up lines kun” zhengting says as he snug beside his boyfriend while watching a movie on his bedroom.

xukun looks offended by what he said so he looks at his boyfriend and flicked his forehead. “ouch! kun that hurts” zhengting rubs the sore spot on his forehead and looks at xukun with a pout and his puppy eyes. 

xukun who is weak to a pouty zhengting yields and kisses the spot and murmurs a sorry on the crown of zhengting’s head. 

“those pick up lines might be lame but i still won you over didn’t i?” he says with a slight smirk formed on his lips

zhengting throws a light punch across his face and before he can say something about not damaging his handsome face there is a soft press of lips on his cheek.

and he freezes and he gets another again on his other cheek where zhengting places his kiss right on his cheek mole, and another one on the nose. 

lastly he finally gets what he actually wants more than anything right now, zhengting softly presses a chaste kiss on xukun’s lips and xukun swears that this feeling will always be one of the most wonderful things he has ever felt and he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> come find me on twitter if y'all have some ideas or whatever or talk about zhengkun :) @nnpercent


End file.
